Netflix and Chill (Tsukishima x Reader)
by SimplySunney
Summary: A simple movie night ends up turning into a little something more for you and Tsukishima, not that either of you are complaining. LEMON!


It has already been a few months since you and Tsukki have started dating, but seeing him in your room is still strange for you. His towering figure nearly dwarfs everything in it, and his almost permanent solemn expression just looks odd among your surrounding plushies.

You're reminded of the first time he had entered your room. You had been ridiculously nervous about how he would react to it, because Tsukki was quite critical by nature. You felt like his first impression of your room would basically be a first impression of your inner self—and you knew how Tsukki was, as well as how ridiculously kiddy your room looked, so you braced yourself for the barrage of insults. You practically heard him speaking already. _"How lame. Are you a kid?"_

But instead, no words came. He had simply taken a single step into your room only to snort out muffled laughter, sending you a mocking look that gave you all the words you needed. You had flushed fiercely at the time out of embarrassment, and rolled your eyes at him while irritably storming out to go make tea.

What happened next is your little secret, and you never plan on admitting it to him. By the time you came back, you saw through the crack of the door that he was sitting on your bed with something in hand. He had been holding out your stuffed teddy bear in front of him and had the gentlest look on his face. You had never seen him smile like that before.

You remember the swell in your chest that his expression brought—and still does bring—when you think back on it. After that day, he surprised you with a little stuffed chick. He acted nonchalant about it, even adding a snarky, _"This is so you have more guests for your tea parties,"_ but you knew what he really meant through the gift. And you were more than happy to accept it.

The memory makes you feel a sudden burst of warmth, to the point that you can't help but embrace Tsukki in your glee. He sends you a questioning look, but you don't miss the pink-tint that colors his cheeks.

"What's with you?" he asks.

"Nothing," you grin up at him.

He narrows his eyes at you suspiciously, but then simply shakes his head with a shrug and plops down onto your bed. "It's your turn to choose a movie. Please try and go above a 'G' rating this time," he practically demands.

"No promises," you reply as you grab your remote and scroll through the movies available. You find one that you've been dying to see, and you know by the roll of Tsukki's eyes that it's not something he's looking forward to, but he doesn't say anything because it's at least rated 'PG'.

As the movie begins, you hastily set up a wall of pillows behind you for you and Tsukki to lean on and you settle in beside him. He nudges your leg with his foot and you look up at him with a raised brow. He continues to stare ahead at the screen, but you don't miss his colored cheeks and small gesture of him patting his lap—his silent way of asking you to sit on it.

You laugh and he visibly reddens at the fact, but you do oblige. After getting comfortable on his lap, you lean back onto him and give him a loving pat on his cheek. There's a twitch of a smile on his face, but he pretends to be preoccupied with watching the movie. You smile to yourself as he rests his head on top of yours and then return to the movie yourself.

It's practically halfway through the movie and, though you're really into it, you know that Tsukki has long since lost interest. Throughout the majority of the film he had been fidgeting in one way or another. Whether it was messing with your hair, wrapping his arms around you so he could snatch and play with your hands, or resting his head on your shoulder. It flustered you and also made it hard for you to pay attention to what was happening in the movie. You kept nudging him to keep still and pay attention, which he would for a few minutes (but not without an irritable sigh) before he went right back to messing with you in some way.

You're getting ready to tell him to keep still again when he pulls you back so that you are perfectly flush with his chest, and your face is burning at the sudden bulge you feel beneath you.

"Tsukki!" you yelp in surprise.

He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into the crook of your neck. "Yeah?" he asks innocently, his hot breath sending chills running through your body.

You grimace in his hold and avoid his piercing stare. "You know what," you manage to get out.

"You're acting weird, (y/n)," he mutters into your skin, followed by a kiss onto the sensitive area of your neck. You let out a gasp in response and feel the reaction to the noise prod at you from behind, causing your face to heat up more.

He begins to cover your neck with soft kisses, and you slowly melt into his spell. The kisses are soon followed by his traveling hands, carefully tracing down your sides and then onto your thighs. On his way back up, he brushes past the inner of your thighs and you impulsively jerk against him in response—an erotic groan escaping his lips.

You lose it there. Hearing him makes an almost drunk euphoria come over you. You slowly begin to rub yourself against him, your panting grows unsteady. You hear him trying to control his own sounds of pleasure, but you won't have any of that. You turn yourself around and began to work his pants off, occasionally looking up to see this foreign flustered expression on his face that gets you feeling even hotter than before.

You pull his pants down and he kicks them off with ease. You begin to carefully trail your hands up his thighs—brushing his inners then passing up to where his hips are and where his boxers start. You teasingly start to pull them down, but stop only to move your hands back to his hips where you begin to rub into them—knowing this spot is sensitive to him. He lets out a shaky breath that only confirms this, and you smirk to yourself.

"Don't look so cocky," he grumbles between his panting.

"Who's being cocky?" you innocently blink up at him before moving back down towards the inners of his thighs and trailing kisses up all the way back to his hips. He stares at you with drooping eyes and his chest shudders along with the hot breaths that escape his lips. You notion for him to lift his arms as you slide his shirt off, and then you make your way past his chest and begin to flutter kisses up his neck. You move your lips beside his ear and nip it at, your hand moving over the bulge in his boxers and rubbing slow circles over it. His moans are no longer elusive—you feel his warm breath hit your body and you move to suck at the sensitive area of his neck, right below his ear.

"Fuck, (y/n)," he groans out.

"Tsukki…" You seductively start, rubbing at his covered member and relishing the hot air that blows onto your skin.

"Mm?" he manages to get out.

You move your lips next to his ear again and whisper, "Let's finish the movie." With that you casually plop yourself back next to him and grab the remote to turn up the volume on the television. His dumbfounded stare that bores onto the side of your face doesn't go unnoticed, and you fight to keep off the growing grin that's playing on your lips.

"Oh, fuck no," he grumbles before pulling you to him and pinning you on the opposite side of your bed—the remote being knocked down in the process. "You do _not_ do that," he practically growls.

"Do what?" You continue to mock his earlier feign innocence. At this, he shakes his head to himself and even snickers a little. Silence soon follows and then he's looking at you again—staring. It isn't so innocent anymore, though. The look he gives you is enough to practically knock the air out of you—it's a piercing, golden gaze that manages to convey many messages across. For a minute, the two of you simply seem to stare at one another, both gazes slowly lowering into impatient looks of frustration and a blatant need for physical contact.

"Tsukki," you whisper out, a hint of plea in your tone.

It's all that he needs to hear and then he's on you—his lips crash onto yours with such an urge that suggests he has reached the peak of his patience. The need, the urge, and the raw desire to touch—to feel. The passion is so strong between the two of you, it seems to fill the room. Your body grows hotter from the attack of his lips onto yours. His tongue slips into your mouth and you moan onto him when it meets your own. Your fingers desperately tangle themselves into his hair and you pull him closer to you.

With lips still in contact and moans pouring out between the breaks of connection, he manages to lift you up and sits himself against the wall of pillows while wrapping your legs around his waist so that you're practically straddling him. You feel his member in direct contact with your own core now, and suddenly the fabric of your shorts become a thing of annoyance to you.

As if reading your mind, Tsukki slips his fingers under the hem of your shorts. "Take them off," he demands with a riled strain to his tone. You manage to slip them off and throw them onto the floor of your room before a pair of strong hands impatiently grab at you again and set you right back onto your previous position. Only this time, the only thing separating you from his throbbing member is the thin material of your underwear. The wetness of it doesn't go unnoticed as he grips onto your hips and begins to move your body so that you're rubbing against him.

You can't control the explicit whines that escape your mouth as his length rubs against your core. His lips meet yours again—you're both high on ecstasy and the contact is growing hotter and messier between you two. He reaches to nip at your neck and then begins to roughly kiss and suck at the area below your ear. You moan out his name and he pulls your hips towards him in return—the tip of his erection roughly pressing onto your sensitive bud. The pleasure that sparks through you is unimaginable—you immediately crave more, and the thin fabric separating you both only begins to grow more and more noticeable.

"Lift your arms," he suddenly says.

You follow without question and soon you are shirtless and left only in your under garments. He pinches at your hardened nipple through the cloth of your bra, and you let out a pleasurable cry in response. He seems to smirk at this and begins to massage, grope, and pinch at your breasts—watching the expressions that play across your face and grinding himself against you with every gasping moan that escapes your lips.

His fingers then clumsily play with the clasp of your bra before it finally snaps undone and you desperately reach to tear it off of your body. He seems to pause to admire your breasts for a second before taking the perked bud into his mouth and looking up to watch your face as his tongue brushes over it. You make an obvious whimper of approval in response, and he continues to suck and lick at your nipple while his calloused, rough hand plays with the opposite breast. The feeling of his coarse fingers assaulting your sensitive skin makes you tingle with pleasure. Along with the sensation of his member rubbing along your core, he has you practically shaking for more.

He then roughly kisses and sucks with the intentions of leaving marks around you breasts, and soon after his mouth returns to your own and you both lock into another messy encounter. He begins to tug at your underwear, sliding them down your thighs. He has to break away from you and you scoot down so that he can completely rid of them. As soon as they're off, you're back on him and your bare body hitting his covered member has you pawing at his boxers in attempt to rid of them as well.

A low chuckle falls from his mouth as he tips you over onto your back, and spreads your legs open before him. "Be patient," he scolds with a teasing glint in his eyes. You want to tell him that you're done being patient and to just fuck you already, but the domineering gaze he sends you has you frozen with anticipation.

He kneels over you with hooded eyes, and his hands slowly run down your perched legs. His face is suddenly too close to your opening and you feel embarrassed—impulsively trying to close your legs together. The strong grip he has on you prevents you from budging at all.

"Relax," he tells you evenly. You eye him from where you lie and once his lips are in contact with your skin you are on fire. He attacks your clit—licking and sucking at the sensitive bud with his steady gaze watching you the entirety of the time. The noises that leave your mouth can be described in no other way but as cries of pure pleasure.

You suddenly gasp as he slows it down and swipes his tongue down along the entire slit of your entrance. "God, you're so beautiful, (y/n)," he groans before giving another rough swipe across your swollen clit. You simply whimper in response, words can't be formed in the current state you're in. This seems to please him, for a hint of a smile plays on his lips before he goes down on you again.

You cry out with the sudden aggressiveness and can't help the impulsive small thrusts you have from the building sensation that has you gripping at Tsukki's hair. His name continues to run from your mouth like running water and his staring, golden gaze only riles you up more. It's finally when you feel him thrust his finger in you that you arch your back and feel that warmth in the pit of your stomach.

"Tsukki—" you start.

His tongue swirls around your bead and he curls his finger inside of you, causing you to lose your control. Your back arches and your toes curl once the sensation of complete euphoria envelops you as a whole. Your world goes blank and you become completely oblivious to your own blaring moans and gripping hands.

As the high finally begins to die down, you slowly blink as if to bring yourself back. Ahead of you is a smirking Tsukki who is suddenly pinned over you and sending you a mischievous look.

"That was a pretty good movie, huh?"

You glance over to the television to note that the end credits were indeed rolling. You have no clue as to what happened in over half the movie, but you're okay with that. Still out of breath, you manage a laugh and reach up to pull him into a loving kiss. Once you both break apart, there's a hint of a smile on his lips and he looks like he's about to say something when you both hear the click of your front door. Your eyes mirror the same state of alarm that can only translate into one thing.

 _Shit._

You're both flying around your room—clothes being tossed to the owner, Tsukki hopping on one leg while struggling to put his pants on, and you clumsily tossing on your own. You then grab the closest spray of any fragrance you can findand spritz the fume everywhere, Tsukki gagging and coughing in response.

Your door suddenly opens and your parents are met with the sight of you and Tsukki sitting on your bed, attempting to contain your heavy breathing while still watching the ending credits of the movie that had continued to play on the screen throughout the whole ordeal.

"We're back!" your mother exclaims the already obvious.

"Oh, hey," you sheepishly smile and Tsukki sends them an abrupt wave. "We just got done watching a movie."

"Oh, that's nice. What was it about?"

You and Tsukki send a brief look at one another before simultaneously answering,

"Space."

"Babies."

You give him a quick incredulous glare before smiling up to your parents. "Yeah, it was about a baby that goes into space."

If your parents were suspicious of anything, they didn't show it. Your mother simply smiles, "Well, we'll get out of your way now. Nice seeing you, Tsukki."

Tsukki nods to them as they leave the room and you both exchange looks of relief.

"Sorry we couldn't get to you," you say apologetically while pulling him into a hug and resting your head onto his chest.

He simply shrugs and wraps an arm around you. "It'll be my turn to choose the movie next time anyway," he states while looking down at you with a knowing smirk.

..

...

Outside, as your parents enter the kitchen, your father turns on the television and nonchalantly states, "They were totally fucking."

"Yeah…" your mom sighs with a shake of her head.


End file.
